1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to arrangements for the storage and shipment of cylindrical articles positioned in horizontal rows and vertical tiers on pallets, and more particularly to improved paperboard support units for spacing, positioning, and supporting cylindrical articles.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,568,769 2,845,758 2,944,718 3,311,232 4,195,732 4,435,463 4,444,311 4,832,196 4,901,870 and French Patent: 1,238,112 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an arrangement, for supporting a plurality of cylindrical articles arranged in tiers of rows, that utilizes a plurality of support units for cushioning, positioning, and supporting the cylindrical articles, wherein the units are each formed from a unitary blank of foldable paperboard and have the unique structures of the support units of the present invention.